DBZ in Pocknahs Revenge Saga
by anime-stu
Summary: My first DBZ action/adventure fanfic. Taken place after the Majin Buu saga, and Goku and Vegita are dead, and earth is once again threatened by a new enemy
1. Satan Citys Destruction

Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Pocknah's Revenge Saga  
  
   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Satan City's Destruction  
  
   
  
About 18 years after the Majin Buu has been destroyed, the world once again became peaceful. During this time, only Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha are the only Z-warriors that are still alive, and that what brought peace to earth. Nevertheless, not for long.   
  
                            *****  
  
"What is this feeling I have," Trunks thought aloud. "Is something their that is bothering me, what is it?" Trunk struggles in the cockpit of his air car thinking what is missing, "Kakorot still died from transporting Cell before he blew, and went back to the afterlife. My dad still isn't alive along with my mother. What is it?"  
  
Then suddenly a girl about Trunks age walks up to the air car and said, "are you Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"I heard about you, and I was wondering if you like to have fun?"  
  
"What kind of fun?" To Trunks, nothing is more fun then fighting. However, as soon as the girl lifts up her skirt showing her panties, Trunks said, "that would be fun." He jumps off his air car, and followed the girl into a building for some monkey fun.  
  
After entering a building, the girl disappeared. Where did she go? Trunks thought. He looks around the building, thinking this is also part of the game. Then the girl comes out wearing a ninja suit and holds a sword. "You stupid dumb ass, I just lured you away, so my friends can destroy your air car."  
  
"What?" Trunks yelled in surprise. He ran to the nearest window with a sudden surprise, his air car is in fire and ruins.  
  
The girl gave out a hideous laugh, "now so you wont get away, and in the way of my boss, I'm going to kill you." She lounges forward with her sword, in attempt to slice Trunks in half.  
  
Trunks reaches for his sword, but then remembered it's at home with Gohan. He quickly dodges the girls attack, and comes up behind her, closed his hands and aim to knock her out, but she then quickly dodges it. She tries to also slice Trunks in half while dodging, but Trunks saw it, and grabbed the sword. He takes the sword out of her grasp, and into his.  
  
"Now, who the hell are you, and who are you working for?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"The great and powerful Dr. Pocknah, the great inventor of time traveling." Trunks became surprised. "He hated this world, and wants to kill everyone that protected it. Even you. Now you're going to die." She cast out another weapon, a whip like laser and swing it at Trunks.  
  
Trunks dodges it, and uses his Kamehameha Wave that Gohan taught him, watching as the energy attack carries her off and away with large amount of explosion. Then suddenly, the entire building seam ready to collapse. Trunks kicked into Super Saiyan form, and flew out of the building, before it collapses.  
  
When Trunks looks back, just in time to see the girl flying after him out of the collapsing building. Time for this bitch to die, Trunks thought. Since the Kamehameha Wave didn't work, he'll uses his most trusted attack, the Ki Blast.  
  
After casting the attack out, the attack hit the girl, sending her back into the collapsing building and had both the attack, and the building finish her off.  
  
Time to go see Gohan, Trunks thought.  
  
                             *****  
  
"What? No way," Gohan thought aloud. "I say this Dr. Pocknah is up to something. I should call everyone else and see if they can make it and help us."  
  
All Gohan has to do is contact Piccolo since he's training Goten.  
  
"I'll go look for Piccolo and the others. I'll be back in awhile." Gohan said as he flies off as fast as he could.  
  
"Gosh," Gohan began to think aloud, "another threat to earths destruction. Since dad and Vegita are dead and even Master Roshi. All that's left is Goten, Trunks and myself that is strong enough to defend this planet. Piccolo isn't too far behind since he's been training himself all his life, and maybe even Krillin. What's going on with Dr. Pocknah? Maybe I can try to reach Tien and Yamcha too.  
  
                             *****  
  
Trunks stay at the house, preparing everything he has. He grabs his trusty sword, his dad's armor, and everything he may need.  
  
Then a large roaring sound is heard outside. Trunks looks outside and shocked to find a floating ship hovering over Satan City. "What the hell is that?" Trunks ask thoughtfully aloud.  
  
Then suddenly a large light beam hit the ground, but nothing threatening happened. "Must be another big time concert thing." Trunks thought aloud again. Just then, a large ball of light appeared, followed the beam of light to the ground causing a nuclear explosion.  
  
"AH CRAP," Trunks said aloud. He quickly grabbed the gear he was packing (all in same bag), transformed into a super saiyan and flew right out of his house just before the blast hit it. Trunks then realize that he'll be dead if he doesn't pick up speed, so he concentrated on his level that he taught himself over a year ago, grew to the next couple of levels and increased speed into a speed that made a sonic boom. Too bad the explosion was louder to be noticed.  
  
Trunks kept on going without stopping until the explosion is out of sight. Then he stopped, waited, and then headed back. To his shocking amazement, he finds the ship had vanished. Even more shocking, Satan City has disappeared, and in its place, is a very large creator.  
  
All those people, in the city, Trunks thought. Who ever done this, will pay with his own life. I'll see to it that he or she will. In addition, I won't stop until I get my revenge. First Majin Buu, and now Dr. Pocknah, and who ever is on that ship. I'll make them wish they never had done that, because they just signed their own death warrant.  
  
   
  
…To Be Continue  
  
Next up…Chapter 2: Z-Warriors return 


	2. Z-Warriors Return

Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Pocknah's Revenge Saga  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
1 Z-Warriors return  
  
  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Piccolo," Goten sadly went. "Do you want to go again?"  
  
"We've been training this for over a year, and you still couldn't get it can you." Piccolo just glares at Goten, putting fear into him. "Get some rest for the day, and we'll continue this tomorrow." Piccolo turns his back and starts cursing at Goten who suppose to be very powerful in his Namek language. Then he said, "you're the king of dumn ass's, you know that?"  
  
Just then, Gohan shows up, "how's it going?"  
  
"Gohan," Goten cried out as he ran over to hug his older brother that he hasn't seen in a very long time.  
  
Piccolo walks up to Gohan, "what brings you back here."  
  
Gohan notices that Goten is wearing the weight training shoulders as Piccolo, and as well as he did. Then Gohan answers, "do you know of a scientist name Dr. Pocknah."  
  
"Dr. Pocknah, never heard of him." Piccolo answers. "Why?"  
  
"Well, Trunks had a little run in with one of his servants and learned that he's planning to destroy earth."  
  
"Well then," Piccolo went, "looks like we're going to be reunited. Even though Goku and Viegita are gone, I don't think we need them anyways."  
  
"I don't know," Gohan went.  
  
"You had grown a lot and started training again after Majin Buu, Trunks and Goten is also becoming more stronger. I think we can manage one scientist."  
  
"Unless its like that one scientist we fought along time ago when you were captured."  
  
"Don't worry, I wont fall for that again. Besides, it's a different scientist, which probably mean a new way to destroy this planet. What does he study anyway?"  
  
"Trunks said he studies time traveling." Gohan answers.  
  
Just then, Trunks shows up in his super saiyan form. Then cancels the form out as soon as he landed. "Satan City is destroyed."  
  
"What?" Everyone yelled in surprise.  
  
"By some sort of a ship, I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
Gohan then suddenly went, "gosh I hope Videl wasn't in their. What's left of it?"  
  
"Only a huge ass creator on the ground."  
  
Gohan nearly looses his balance, but then became enraged, and left for Satan City. Piccolo left with Gohan, leaving Trunks and Goten behind.  
  
"Where is Yamcha and Tien?" Trunks asks.  
  
"Looking for dragon balls last time I heard."  
  
"Well then lets go get them, and find those dragons. Cause I know exactly what to wish for."  
  
"Yeah, lets go find them," Goten agrees.  
  
Then the two saiyans left for Tien and Yamcha, using Trunks dragon radar that he luckily packed before the ship showed up, discovering that five of the dragon balls has already been found, and very far away.  
  
"Wolf Fange Fist," Yamcha calls out his techniques name in order to slice a huge boulder in the way in half.  
  
After removing it, Tien uses his dragon radar to double check the location. "It's in their," Tien went.  
  
Yamcha walks into the hole inside the mountain that the boulder was hiding, then comes out, with their sixth dragon ball. "All right, one more to go and we have the whole set."  
  
Both Yamcha and Tien agreed that incase earth is being threatened again, they'll collect the seven earth dragon balls, and summon Shin Long and wish for something that'll save the planet, just incase.  
  
Tien check the radar for the final dragon ball. "The last dragon ball doesn't seem that far off, we can be their over night if we leave now."  
  
"Nah, lets camp here for the night." Yamcha suggested. Tien agreed and they both began to set up camp.  
  
Late that night, Tien and Yamcha sat by the fire, exchanging stories about their past, until it started to get a little late.  
  
Then as they are off into their separate tents, Trunks and Goten appears. Surprised, Yamcha went, "what are you two doing way out here? Came to help us find the last dragon ball?"  
  
"Something like that," Trunks said.  
  
"There's some evil scientist that plotted to destroy the world, and Satan City was destroyed."  
  
Shocked and confused, both Yamcha and Tien listen to Trunks story.  
  
Back at what was Satan City, Gohan desperately search the grounds for Videl. Finding nothing, he flies over to his home that his mother gave to him before she past away. Videl is waiting outside, practicing some martial arts.  
  
"Gohan," Videl went, "I saw a really big explosion from Satan Cities direction. What the hell was that?"  
  
Gohan found the courage to say it, "Satan City's destroyed, by someone."  
  
Shocked, Videl finally found her words, "oh no, dad."  
  
Off at a distance from Yamcha's and Tien's camp, a large ship appears. Trunks recognize it to be the same ship that destroyed Satan City. Thinking the ship never spotted them yet, they put out the fired, and stayed hidden. After a short while, the ship starts firing at their position.  
  
…To Be Continue  
  
Next up…Chapter 3: The rage of Dr. Pocknah 


	3. The Rage of Dr. Pocknah

Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Pocknah's Revenge Saga  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The rage of Dr. Pocknah  
  
  
  
Gohan, Videl and Piccolo search the crater area where Satan City once stood. "Oh please have my father be alright." Videl said aloud.  
  
Good ridden, Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
The group searches the crater, and the surrounding areas, still finding not a single life in the area. Videl became enraged, wishing that she were a saiyan like Gohan. Nevertheless, doesn't have the blood in her.  
  
Gohan started to wish he hadn't retired from being the Great Saiyan Man after Majin Buu. "Now what are going to do?" Gohan asks himself.  
  
Trunks and the others duck for cover as the ship opens fire. Looks like I wont need the dragon balls to locate the ship, Trunks thought to himself. The ship fired off another round, heading for Trunks. Goten jumps in front of Trunks, using an energy shield that Gohan taught him once, to block the missile. "Is this the ship that attacked Satan City?" Goten ask.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks replayed, showing off anger that anyone can notice.  
  
"Then let me handle this," Goten said. Becoming so enraged, that he turns into a super saiyan, and becomes more enraged. Increasing his power, stage and level, which cause a blinding light across the mountains, making the ship to stop firing.  
  
Goten flies over to the ship, charging up his most powerful energy attack taught by Gohan before Buu, the Kamehameha Wave. After fully charged up, Goten flies under the ship, and prepares to release the attack.  
  
"Surrender to the Rage of Dr. Pocknah, or your friends will die," said a voice from the ship.  
  
Goten waist no time, launching the Kamehameha into the ship, which ripped right through, and out the other end. The ship starts to blow up from the inside, telling Goten to get his ass out of their. He did so, just as the ship lost its gravity control, and slams into the mountains below.  
  
The party stands there, and watches as the ship that destroyed Satan City in flames and in ruins. "That was easy," Goten went as soon as he regroups with the party. "But it had to be done."  
  
"Videl, I want you to go someplace safe, alright?" Gohan requested Videl to obey. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the people responsible will get it."  
  
"No, I want to come with you," Videl refuses.  
  
"There's no time to argue," Piccolo interrupted. "We need to go. Now."  
  
"Ok Piccolo." Gohan agrees. "Videl, please let us handle this. We have plenty of experiences. You don't. You can get killed, and I don't want to see you dead."  
  
Videl thought for a moment. "Alright fine. Just do me one favor."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Make sure the person responsible ends up dead. Ok."  
  
In the morning, the party with Trunks, Goten, Tien and Yamcha continues for the last dragon ball. Not knowing that Piccolo and Gohan are looking for them right now.  
  
After hours of flying, they finally made it to where the last dragon ball is at. After a long search for the dragon ball, Tien finally finds it. "We got the last one."  
  
"Great, should we wait to wish for something, or should we do it now?" Goten ask.  
  
Yamcha speaks up, "lets wish for Goku and Viegita back. And maybe even Eighteen." Number Eighteen stopped functioning a long time ago. Krillin was furious, and nowhere to be found.  
  
Trunks thought about that, "no." He said. Everyone looks at him shocked. "We need to get stronger without them. We need to learn to. Otherwise, my dad will think I'm a weakling son of his, and he wouldn't allow it. They fought all their lives, let them have some peace."  
  
Everyone look at each other, then nodded in agreement.  
  
Then suddenly a voice was called out, "then I'll be taking your dragon balls right now please."  
  
Everyone turn to see a large robot. Then the robot talks again, "if you be so kind to just hand it over."  
  
"Buck off." Trunks threatened, then attack with his sword.  
  
But a beam of light appears, and Trunks had just disappears, along with Tien who is carrying all of the dragon balls. "They've been vaporized." Yamcha shockingly said.  
  
"No, no they're still alive." Said the robot. "They're being transported to my lab. And by the way, that's where I'm talking to you right now. Now I'll have my Zecrone kill you now."  
  
Then the robot attacks. Yamcha uses his wolf fang fist, knocking it back a little ways. Then Goten uses Distructo Disc to slice it in half. The robot had stopped functioning.  
  
"Now what? They got Tien, Trunks, and the seven dragon balls." Goten ask.  
  
"We must locate the others, and find out where that lab is. Let's go."  
  
Both Yamcha and Goten left the mountains, in search for the others.  
  
In a small island, Krillin sits in the beach, looking into the ocean. Wondering when his time will end. Number Eighteen is gone, and his daughter is also gone. Both stop functioning. Krillin also wished that he too is an android.  
  
Then he began to notice a large air ship up ahead, floating across the ocean. Krillin picks up his binoculars, for a closer look, finding the word Pocknah on the side of it. Hm, I never of that ship before, Krillin thought.  
  
…To Be Continue  
  
Next up…Chapter 4: The search for Krillin 


	4. The Search for Krillin

Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Pocknah's Revenge Saga  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The search for Krillin  
  
  
  
Krillin looks at every book he has on airships. He even looks up in the internet, and none of them heard of an airship named Pocknah. Only name the Internet comes up with is Dr. Pocknah who studies time traveling and is very dangerous. "Why can't I find it?" Krillin asks aloud.  
  
Trunks wake up from his slumber, finding himself in a lab. "Where am I?" He asks aloud, hoping someone is there.  
  
Then a voice said, "you're in my lab."  
  
Trunks takes a guess, "Dr. Pocknah I presume."  
  
"Correct." Then Dr. Pocknah comes into view, showing that he's an middle aged man. "And welcome to my lab."  
  
"Is anybody else here?"  
  
"One more, the one known as Tien, Trunks."  
  
"How did you know our names?" Trunks thought of torture or drugs.  
  
"Of course not," said another voice.  
  
Trunks turn his head around enough to notice another man, older wearing a bicycle helmet, with wires and attachments. "I know what you're thinking, and I can read them with this device that I'm wearing. We even know you're half human, half saiyan."  
  
Then Dr. Pocknah said, "and we even know about Goku Son, whom you and mostly your father call Kakorat. And also about the dragon balls."  
  
"You got them?" Trunks asks.  
  
"Most of them, we seam to be missing one. We all know that six out of seven dragon balls doesn't summon the eternal dragon now does it? Where is it?"  
  
Did Tien dropped it? Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"So he dropped it?" Said the psychic old man.  
  
I forgot he reads minds, Trunks thought again.  
  
"On accident, or on purpose?" Dr. Pocknah ask.  
  
"We got to find the dragon balls before Dr. Pocknah summons the eternal dragon." Yamcha suggest.  
  
"Not to worry," Goten went. He pulls out the dragon ball that they found. "I saw Tien drop this, so I picked it up."  
  
"Nice job Goten. That put a stop to them." Yamcha congratulated.  
  
"Where did they go?" Gohan ask.  
  
"I can't seem to sense any ki energy anywhere." Piccolo went. "Could they had gone to look for Tien and Yamcha?"  
  
"Must be. Why did Tien return anyway?"  
  
"He said he came to help find the dragon balls. As a suggestion incase earth was threatened again."  
  
Gohan then suddenly felt something, high ki energy nearby. Piccolo senses it too.  
  
Off at a distance, they spot a humanoid flying across the sky. Piccolo and Gohan flew over to investigate. Finding the humanoid is actually Krillin.  
  
"Krillin, long time no see." Gohan said as soon as he recognizes Krillin.  
  
"Oh, hey Gohan, and hey Piccolo." Krillin said.  
  
"What brings you here? And where have you been? Never mind all that, we need your help." Gohan ask.  
  
"Somewhere private, and quiet. So why do you guys need my help?"  
  
…To Be Continue  
  
Next up…Chapter 5: The Reunion 


	5. The Reunion

Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Pocknah's Revenge Saga  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The Reunion  
  
  
  
Krillin, Goten and Piccolo searches in the direction of where Piccolo last knew where Tien and Yamcha went. After finding them, they are now reunited after a long time.  
  
"Where's Tien and Trunks?" Gohan ask.  
  
"They were captured," Yamcha answered. "Along with six of the dragon balls."  
  
"Where's the seventh?" Piccolo ask, curiously.  
  
"Right here," Goten said, pulling out the dragon ball. "Dr. Pocknah needs this dragon ball in order to summon the dragon, right?"  
  
"Right." Goten answeres.  
  
"Listen guys," Krillin said. "I spotted an airship called Pocknah. I started to get a little suspicious about the information I keep getting. So that's why I've searched for you guys."  
  
Goten hadn't seen Krillin, or his family in years. "Krillin, how's your family?"  
  
"They're all dead, Goten."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. How did it happen?"  
  
"Eighteen had a virus in her computerized system, that made her sick. Then suddenly she stopped functioning. And my daughter stopped functioning. Eighteen told me that when an android stops functioning, their child will have a good chance at also stop functioning until they get to a certain age. She was too young. Then that's when I realize that Pocknah also took on the challenge in building the androids. He was the one who found a way to make all androids to stop functioning by a push of a button. By that, he took the lives of my wife and daughter, and I want revenge."  
  
"Wow, so do we after what they did to Satan City." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard."  
  
"But we got them," Goten said. "I destroyed the ship."  
  
"But Goten, who knows how many of those ships are out there, and if you got that ship." Krillin replied.  
  
Piccolo went, "he's right. Lets just go after the doctor himself, and kill him. Rescue Trunks and Tien, and get the hell out of there. Krillin, you said you've seen the ship?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then we go attack that ship. That where Trunks and Tien had got to be.  
  
"If you don't tell us where your friends with the dragon ball went to, then we will kill you." Dr. Pocknah threatened.  
  
"What make you so sure that they're still alive." Trunks asks.  
  
"Because my Zecrone still hadn't returned yet. And I designed it to repair itself automatically. That's how I know. Now tell me where?"  
  
Trunks then said, "either way, you probably will kill me anyways."  
  
Not surprise to the replay, Dr. Pocknah said, "we wont kill you, not physically anyways. Did you know that just by killing one person, will end the lives of all of your friends, and this very planet. That's is why I need the dragon balls, so I can build a weapon to kill that fucker that protected this weak pathetic planet."  
  
Trunks doesn't know who he's talking about, thinking about Piccolo. Or maybe his parents.  
  
Then Dr. Pocknahs assistant still wearing that pathetic helmet started to think. "Oh, where's my maners. I never even told you my name. I'm Dr. Ricallo. I know it doesn't make any difference, but I always introduce myself to who ever is going to die, without anyone know your very existence. And by the way, Dr. Pocknah, Zecrone Bravo, Charlie, and Delta is ready to go, and awaits your commands."  
  
"Invader alert, invader alert. Fifteen miles and closing." Said a computerized speaker.  
  
"Well we do want to keep our distance. So we might as well see who it is." Dr. Pocknah said, walking over to a large screen on a wall.  
  
When the screen turned on, it shows Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Goten and Gohan flying to the air ship. Dr. Pocknah started pushing some buttons and a target like icon landed on Gotens pouch.  
  
"Ah, so he has the last dragon ball." Said Dr. Ricallo. "Your commands?"  
  
"Get the last dragon ball, and kill the others. And who ever retrieves the dragon ball, is to come back here, immediately." He turns back to Trunks. "We did a little new remodeling, which we cannot use the same technology that brought you here."  
  
The Z-warriors flies as fast as they could. Goten makes sure that the dragon ball that he's holding doesn't drop. Then suddenly a robot with C on its shoulder suddenly appears in front of him. Before Goten could react, the robot with incredible speed back hands Goten, and grabs the pouch.  
  
Yamcha starts to fly for Goten, but ends up getting blocked by another robot with a B, and hitting Yamcha with incredible strength, knocking him down, and landing on an island. Gotens encounter did the same.  
  
Gohans robot, with a D, wasn't much of a challenge, when he punches a hole through the machine. And Piccolo uses an energy blast against Yamchas robot. The third robot is missing.  
  
Then Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin spotted the air ship named Pocknah, and it fires a missile. All three Z-warriors dodges the missile to the point where they're below it. Then the missile suddenly self-destruct, causing a blindness light, but the Z-warriors can only see pitch darkness.  
  
Dr. Pocknah and Dr. Ricallo starts to laugh, and celebrate, as Trunks is shocked. And watches as their robot brings them the retrieved dragon ball.  
  
…To Be Continue  
  
Next up…Chapter 6: Shin-Long awakens 


	6. Shin-Long Awakens

Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Pocknah's Revenge Saga  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Shin-Long awakens  
  
  
  
On the small island in the middle of nowhere in the ocean, lays the fallen Z-warriors heroes. When they were attacked, they all manage to land on the island, knocked unconscious, defenseless.  
  
As if Dr. Pocknah doesn't know where they're at, he in fact does. He decides to let them live for now, as though he has other plans, that affects them all.  
  
Back onto the ship, Trunks struggles to get free, as Dr. Pocknah and his assistant, Dr. Ricollo heads for the top of the air ship, while it remains hovering above the ocean. They were also carrying a large missile like weapon.  
  
While he struggles, he starts to think about what would be Dr. Pocknahs target in the past, which can destroy the entire world. Then he started to remember about the adventures his mother had when she was a teenager.  
  
Oh no, he thought. Could it really be?  
  
Dr. Ricollo places the missile as Dr. Pocknah sets up the dragon ball. After the dragon balls glowed, a large beam of light, strikes the air, exploding, revealing the eternal dragon.  
  
"I am the eternal dragon, who has awaken me?"  
  
Stunned, shocked, and excited at the same time, Dr. Pocknah examine the dragon.  
  
"I am growing very impatient. Tell me who summoned me, and I'll grant you one wish. If you don't, then you all will die."  
  
Taken by the threat, Dr. Pocknah stops the examining and finally spoke up. "It is I, the worlds greatest scientist."  
  
"I can never care who you are. What do you wish for? What do you desire? And I will grant it."  
  
Dr. Pocknah planned this wish all his life. "I wish my weapon," he points to the missile, "is able to travel through time, and doubles its extreme power when it hits something."  
  
"That is two wishes. I will only grant one wish. Which is it?"  
  
Knowing never argue with the dragon, he chosen the missile to travel through time. It's already very powerful."  
  
"As you wish." The dragon eyes lights up, and like lasers strikes the missile. After a while, the beam of red light disappears. "Your wish is granted. And I bid you farewell."  
  
The dragon balls shoots up into the air, and splits up into several different directions.  
  
"We did it," Dr. Pocknah congratulated. "Now, lets continue on with our mission. Shall we?"  
  
"Lets." Dr. Ricollo agrees.  
  
Trunks can sense that the eternal dragon had come and gone. Then Dr. Pocknah and his assistant Dr. Ricollo had just appeared. "Now we can continue on." Said Dr. Pocknah.  
  
"You're going to target my mother aren't you." Doing the math, it was his mother, Bulma that started the dragon ball exploration that brought everyone together.  
  
"No of course not." Dr. Pocknah answers. "You see, my time machine can only go back to a certain time." He started to push some buttons and the screen shows a young boy, large black hair, wearing a blue ki, and a pole on his back. This boy also has a tail. This boy also look so much like Goten, except this boy looked more fatter.  
  
Wait, he was told that Goten looks a lot like his dad. And that Bulma got someone to protect her at the beginning of her journey was, oh no.  
  
"That's right. Goku himself at an early age."  
  
"But why him?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Do the math. Goku had a dragon ball, that's how Bulma met him. He decides to go on a journey with her, and protect her as well. If Goku and his dragon ball out of the picture, the Ox King would never get his house cleared (or destroyed), Yamcha will still be afraid of girls, and Chichi will never give birth to Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Also, his brother, your father, Frieza and Cell would be harder to be killed. Piccolo would probably have a chance against his brother, but your father would kill Picoolo. If Piccolo manages to survive, then Frieza will defiantly kill Piccolo, and destroy the planet. That means only Goku is able to turn your father. Then your father met your mother, and you were born. But with Goku out of the way, then your father will kill your mother, destroy or takeover the planet, and you'll never be born."  
  
Trunks started to figure this out, seeing if it was possible. It is possible. Goku affects everyone. He brought everyone together, now he's going to destroy everyone that protected this planet.  
  
"As for the dragon ball that Goku has, then that dragon ball will be vaporized in the blast of our missile. Leaving only six and that will never work. Seven only, no more, no less. And there will be less, and the eternal dragon will forever sleep, without ever waking up to anyone who is good, or evil."  
  
It makes perfect sense, plain and simple. This event is the fate of the planet. He will never allow it.  
  
Feeling the anger, Trunks turns into a super sayjin. But the straps are to powerful.  
  
"Theirs no way even you can break through those straps." Dr. Ricollo estimated.  
  
A trunk ignores Dr. Ricollo, and keeps on struggling. Then he starts to think about what they are doing, and become enraged. Increasing his power, and suddenly broke through the straps.  
  
Both scientists were shocked. Then Trunks said, "no, who wants to die first?"  
  
…To Be Continue  
  
Next up…Chapter 7: The ultimate fate 


	7. The Ultimate Fate

Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Pocknah's Revenge Saga  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The ultimate fate  
  
  
  
When everything is coming to, everyone woke up from their slumber. Piccolo regenerates all the damages in him, as everyone else just wakes up. Yamcha and Krillin are the only two people with something broken.  
  
"This isn't good," Krillin thought aloud. "Looks like you guys going to have to go on without us."  
  
"Will you guys be alright?" Gohan ask. He's a little worry about their safety.  
  
"We'll manage," Yamcha said. "Just hurry up before it's too late."  
  
"Alright." Piccolo said. "Lets go, we don't have any time to waste."  
  
The remaining Z-warriors continue toward the air ship that remains hovering over the ocean.  
  
Both assistance are shocked at the sight of a halfblooded super sayjin, with powers beyond a full-blooded sayjin. Amazing specimen Trunks would've been.  
  
Dr. Ricollo had been studying some form of martial arts, and attacks Trunks.  
  
Trunks dodges the technique, and gave the doctor an uppercut, that knocks the wind out of the doctor completely. Trunks thank his dad's gravity room for that much power.  
  
The doctor then faints. As the assistant falls, Trunks continues walking toward Dr. Pocknah.  
  
Dr. Pocknah then said, "fire missile." The missile then shoots out of the ships walls as it opens up, revealing the outside. In the sky, a portal like structure opens up, and the missile is heading straight for it. "It's too late, the missile will reach the portal, and Goku will die, along with the dragon ball." Dr. Pocknah starts to laugh.  
  
Trunks could only stand and watch as the missile that can end his existence, is heading for the target.  
  
Then a beam of an energy attack strikes the missile. Trunks recognizes the figure that made that energy attack, it was Piccolo.  
  
"What, no." Dr. Pocknah said.  
  
Then Goten appears, hand sticking out, pointing it at Dr. Pocknah. "Nice try, and good bye." Goten unleashes an energy attack, vaporizing Dr. Pocknah.  
  
But then Dr. Ricollo takes out an MP-5 and starts unloading the clip at Trunks and Goten. Both Trunks and Goten dodges the weapon. As they do that, Trunks unleashes an Energy Cannon Blast that he taught himself along time ago, aiming into the bridge where Dr. Ricollo is located, destroying it completely.  
  
"Bing, bong the fuckers are dead." Trunks started to sing.  
  
As Trunks and Goten regroup with the others, Trunks did a little explaining of what he'd learned. Then suddenly Tien appears.  
  
Forgotten all about him, they ask how he escaped. "Well some explosion weakened the controls, so I broke free, and escaped. And by the way, the air ship is still standing."  
  
They all look at the air ship, and watch in horror as the ship starts to transform into a large robot.  
  
Well Dr. Pocknah is almost too easy to handle, Gohan thought. "I'll handle this."  
  
Then Gohan transform into a super sayjin and attacks the robot. The robot saw Gohan coming, and slaps Gohan before he could react. Amazed by the speed and power, he knows this isn't going to be as easy as he thought.  
  
Gohan got into a distance, and charges up a Kamahamaha Wave. Then he unleashes the technique, punching a hole right through the robot, but it still stands.  
  
Then the robot counters the Kamahamaha Wave by unleashing laser like weapons all at the same time aiming at Gohan.  
  
Gohan dodges each laser until one hit him. Feeling the intense burn from the attack, Gohan becomes enraged. Then begins to build up his power, growing to the next level or two.  
  
Then Gohan tries the Kamahamaha Wave again. Again it didn't do any good except punching a new hole through it. Then Gohan got an idea.  
  
He charges up another Kamahamaha Wave, and dives underneath the robot, and launches the attack at the jet packs that is making the robot hover above the ocean.  
  
From the intense and powerful blast of energy, mixed with the jet fuel and other chemicals, the robot begins to explode like a nuclear bomb.  
  
After a long search for Gohan, the Z-warriors finds him washed up on an island, sleeping off to reduplicate all the energy that he used up. The Z- warriors picks him up, and carries Gohan off to Videl.  
  
After Gohan wakes up, everyone congratulated each other. Krillin was congratulated for spotting the ship, Gohan for destroying the ship, Goten for killing Dr. Pocknah, and Trunks for finishing his assistant off. Also Piccolo for destroying the missile, and Tien for damaging the ship on his way out.  
  
It had been a long day, and they protected their history that held the fate of the planet. And they did it without the help of Goku and Viegita, knowing theat they are truly strong themselves.  
  
  
  
…THE END  
  
FINALLY 


End file.
